Friends
by SlytherinAngel2
Summary: how did Hermione and Severus become friends?prequel to The Guardian


Friends?  
  
_________________________~***~___________________________  
Severus felt his arm burn and ran out of the castle to Voldemort's summons.he wasn't  
prepared for the torcher he was about to recieve.As he appeared,Voldemort grabbed him  
by the collar and kicked him to the ground.  
"Tie thissssss traitor up." The deatheaters did as told.He was tied to a tree.  
Voldemort began to address the circle. "fellow,loyal death eatersss,we have a traitor in our  
midssst.Ssseverus Sssnape hassss been giving information to Albusss Dumbledore.What   
shall we do with thisssss traitor?"  
They all spat at him and boo-ed.He was truely in deep trouble.Voldemort cast  
his favorite unforgivable on the poor unsuspecting Professor.Then,he untied him and let  
the loyal ones beat the life out of him until he was bleeding and limp.  
Then,they dumped his body into the middle of a clearing in the Forbidden  
Forest.This was cruel and unusual.There was nothing left for them to do,so they left.  
Little did they expect him to live becaus eof one unsignificant little witch;escpecially not  
a mudblood as they called people like Hermione Granger.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione was bored.Tonight was the celebration because the student/Professor  
match was won by the Profesors and they were throwing a party for the students.Harry   
and Ron were too busy snogging thier girlfriends to notice that she was even there.  
Hermione was still bored and decided that she only had one option....to fly.  
She went out to the shed to get her Gryffin180 and go on a midnight ride across the   
grounds.She was flying and enjoying the wind whipping through her long brown hair  
when she heard a /Pop/ from the clearing in the middle of the forest.Curious and scared,  
Hermione went to check it out.  
The last of however amny deatheaters had just left and in the middle of the  
clearing,was a body.Not,just anybody this was.It was Professor Snape.He was...Oh God!  
She hoped that he wasn't dead.That would be terrible.  
She flew down to where he was.She noticed that he was bleeding all over the  
place and that he was still breathing,though very lightly.Picking his body up with a very  
strong levitation charm,she carried his body back to the castle to get him taken care of.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he woke up a few days later,she was sitting next to his bed.He looked  
at her curiously.Then,he spoke.  
"Thank you for saving my life."  
"You are very welcome.I was so scared you had died."  
"You're the only one."  
"That is not true.Dumbledore and your family were upset."  
"Oh..."  
"I have to get to class.Get well soon.Your substitute is nowhere near as smart  
and clever as you are when it comes to Potions Class."  
"Thank you Miss Granger." Hermione left the room and went to Potions Class.  
Snape didn't return to teaching until two Potions Lessons later.Even then,he  
was a little weak.Hermione helped him out in her spare time and they would have quiet  
and tranquil conversations between classes or whenever they got a chance.It was the  
last class before exams when they truely became friends.  
Pansy was runnig her mouth(as usual) and began to insult Snape.  
"Father says htat bastard is a traitor.He is slimy...I mean just look at him.  
His hair is nasty and he needs a shower really badly.Eeeewww.Who would date him?"  
She looked at Hermione and smiled. "Oh..I forgot.Tell me mudblood,is Snape a good shag?  
They are both perfect for each other really....slimy,dirty and disgusting.Don't forget ugly  
as Hades knows what."  
Hermione got up and punched Pansy in the face.Pansy fell over the back of her  
stool and knocked over and empty(thank goodness)work bench. "Never. Insult. Him. Infront.  
Of.Me.Again!Do I make myself clear?!You have no idea what he has risked for each of us.  
Professor Snape is the most decent man and wizard I have ever met next to Lupin and  
Albus Dumbledore.He is going to change the world one day.Mark my words.If you ever  
insult him again,I WILL know and I WILL make sure you suffer for it!"She kicked Pansy   
and looked behind her to see Snape standing stunned in the door.What she had done  
was a shock to him.  
"Miss Granger,stay after class....class cancelled for today."All of the students  
did not hesitate to run out of the dungeons and to their common rooms.  
Severus motioned for her to follow him into his office.She had only ever been   
in here once before......in her 2nd year.She loved it though.For some reason,it was cozy.  
"Hermione...Thank-you for hwat you did.I will not give you detention,but I did  
call you in here to discuss your grades.I am your new mentor.I was asked to take Minerva's  
place.But,anyway...Let me see:  
Advanced Transfigurstion:112% A  
Advanced Potions:119% A  
Advanced Charms:104% A  
Advanced Runes:100% A  
and  
Advanced Defense Against the Darks Arts III:115% A  
"You have a lot to be pruod of.You have the Highest scores in all of your classes  
icluding mine.It was asked of me to ask you if you would like to assist me in a little project  
for your University and I shall write a recommendation letter for that university you want  
to go in.I went to the same one.I must tell you how impressed I am that you wish to attend  
and major in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.You have enough qualifications  
to be a Professor anywhere you wish."  
"Really?"  
"Yes....."He said as he smiled at her. "And if you tell anyone of this,I will deny it."  
"yes,sir....Thank-you sooo much!"She hugged him and left.This looked like the  
beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
  
Indeed it was.He would be there when she was almost murdered and her baby  
was killed.he would comfort her when her friends died and when McGonagall died.He would  
also one day be her husband...her King....  
THE END  
  
_______________________~*Author's Notes*~_________________________  
  
Hello.This is a Hermione/Severus Fic.Of course.It and the sequels are/will be posted at  
Whispers and adultfanfiction.net and on my yahoo group.I hope you will all check these  
places out and join my group.I also have a Sense and Sensibility fic posted here.  
  
if you are wondering why my other fics are not here,it is because my fics are too explicit  
and were removed becasue of that reason,so I ask that if you are not able to stand blood,  
lots of sex and gore,that you do not read them.  
  
Thank-you so much.  
My yahoo! group SS. Prudence and Potions:   
  
Whispers:  
  
Adultfanfiction.net  
  
Name of stories:  
Forever and Forever More(ff.net,n/d)  
  
Book One:The Guardian(adultff.net,n/d posting,Whispers,my group)  
  
Book Two:The Most Precious thing(ff.fet,adltff.net,Whispers,my group,(not yet posted)) 


End file.
